vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Woz
|-|Woz= |-|Kamen Rider Woz= |-|Futuring Ginga Finaly= Summary The Mysterious Prophet Woz (謎の予言者ウォズ Nazo no Yogen-sha Wozu), later known as Black Woz (黑ウォズ Kuro Wozu), and simply Woz (before White Woz's appearance and after his erasure) is a zealous supporter of Sougo Tokiwa who travels from 2068 to 2018 in order to help him achieve his destiny and become the demon king known as Oma Zi-O. Later, as he engages in a rivalry with his white counterpart from an alternate future, he manages to steal his alternate self's Rider powers with the help of Hiryu Kakogawa and Heure, and gains the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Woz (仮面ライダーウォズ Kamen Raidā Wozu). He is also the main narrator in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 8-A, Varies or higher with Futurings | At least High 4-C Name: Woz, Black Woz Origin: Kamen Rider Zi-O Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, Mysterious Prophet Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Woz effortlessly blocked a punch from Another Fourze with his bare hand, whilst still being able to talk), Energy Attack, Breaking 4th Wall (At begining of episode show, Woz tell the little spoiler of this episode to watcher), Literary Manipulation (Woz can somehow access the Gaia Library), Fabrikinesis (Woz can manipulate his scarf through prehensile means as an offensive and defensive weapon), Time Travel (Anytime as he want) |-|Kamen Rider Woz=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation (Most of his weapons and any summoned objects has energy-based attacks), Power Mimicry (Can use main ability of future kamen riders by using Miridewatches), Ninja skill and Enhanced Speed (via Futuring Shinobi, he uses ninja techniques and skills to fight against his enemies. It also allows Woz to turn himself into a shadowy mist that can move through surfaces), Answer manipulation and Electricity manipulation (via Futuring Quiz, Woz can ask enemy the question, answering his quiz correctly or incorrectly will affect the outcome of the battle, in which a cloud will strike the enemy with Lightning. but it has weakness, his questions will backfire on him based on his opponent's strength), Robot Physiology and Nearby lifeforms hijacking (via Futuring Kikai, Woz can hijack any nearby lifeforms, includes human beings, to do as he wishes), Pocket Dimension Manipulation and Cosmic Energy (via Futuring Ginga, He can create pocket dimension with his cloak, Can generate cosmic energy from sunlight), Fire Manipulation (via Ginga Taiyo, Woz can generate fire and incinerates everything in sight), Gravity Manipulation (Woz Ginga likely can generate black hole's gravity to attack enemies) Attack Potency: Unknown (Somehow, Woz effortlessly blocked a punch from Another Fourze with his bare hand) | Multi-City Block level, Varies or higher with Futurings (Comparible to Zi-O and Geiz. His Futuring can use ability of the original future riders, also should be stronger) | At least Large Star level (Comparible to Kamen Rider Ginga who can dominate Zi-O Trinity) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic (Keep up Diend), Sub-Relativistic with Futuring Shinobi (Can possibly keep up Worms's Clock up speed, alongside Geiz Revive Shippu) | Sub-Relativistic (Can react Another Kabuto's Clock Up speed with his finisher) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Likely Superhuman | Superhuman | Class 50 Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-City Block level, Varies or higher with Futurings | At least Large Star level Durability: Unknown | Multi-City Block level, Varies or higher with Futurings | At least Large Star level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: *'Beyond Driver:' Transformation device *'Miridewatches:' Transformation trinkets *'Oma Advent Calendar:' Woz's Diary. A book from the year 2068 which details the rise of the overlord Oma Zi-O *'Zikan Despear:' Woz's and Zi-OTrinity's personal weapon Intelligence: High (Woz is one of the few people in his timeline to have knowledge of all the past Kamen Riders that come before Sougo, so he can handle many kamen riders and another rider after he can transform to kamen rider) Weaknesses: Can be defeated by using the corresponding Rider power that same as him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Kamen Rider Woz *'Time Explosion:' His main rider kick, which deliver a kick to the enemy and send it into the energy cube that transforms into a timer that explodes the minute it hits zero. *'Bakuretsu DeLance:' Zikan Despear Yari Mode's finishing attack by Press press the "Kamen" button on the Despear and swipe his finger on the button's scanner up and down multiple times and performs a powerful thrust. **'as Futuring Kikai:' Rushes towards the enemy before impaling them with yellow energy-coated Zikan Despear. *'Ichigeki Kaman:' Zikan Despear Kama Mode's finishing attack by Press press the "Kamen" button on the Despear and swipe his finger on the button's scanner up and down multiple times and performs a powerful slash. **'as Futuring Shinobi:' Delivers a green and purple energy slash to the enemy. *'Fukashigi Magic:' Zikan Despear Tsue Mode's finishing attack by Press press the "Kamen" button on the Despear and swipe his finger on the button's scanner up and down multiple times and performs a powerful slash. **'as Futuring Quiz:' Summons giant energy question marks to restraint the enemy before detonating them. *'Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack:' His main finisher of Futuring Shinobi which based on Kamen Rider Shinobi. He creates several clones that attack the enemy all at one with Green Energy Slashes using Zikan Despear in Kama mode. **'Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack/Ichigeki Kaman:' Zaps the enemy and lifts it up before creating clones and slashing the enemy rapidly. *'Quiz Asking:' His main ability of Futuring Quiz which based on Kamen Rider Quiz by asking a question to enemy and answering his quiz correctly or incorrectly will affect the outcome of the battle, in which a cloud will strike the enemy with lightning. *'Full Metal Break:' His main finisher of Futuring Kikai which based on Kamen Rider Kikai. He released a series of Electromagnetic waves that allows him to manipulate electronics to do his bidding. **'Full Metal Break/Bakuretsu DeLance:' Captures the enemy using two wrench like armaments before impaling them with yellow energy-coated Zikan Despear. As Futuring Ginga *'Ginga Finaly' **'Chou Ginga Explosion:' Teleports himself and the enemy into a pocket dimension likely deep space before delivering a rider kick resembling a spiral galaxy or conjures a galaxy within a certain area to rain fiery meteors down to eliminate his enemies. **'Black Hole's Gravity:' Possibly manipulate black hole's gravity to eliminate the enemy. *'Ginga Wakusei' **'Sui-kin-chi-ka-moku-do-ten-kai Explosion (Mercury-Venus-Earth-Mars-Jupiter-Saturn-Uranus-Neptune Explosion):' Creates constructs resembling the planets in the solar system that then diffuse into multiple energy asteroids that rain down upon any enemy within the area the asteroids hit. *'Ginga Taiyo' **'Burning Sun Explosion:' Creates a giant supernova that incinerates everything in sight. Key: Human | Kamen Rider Woz | Futuring Ginga Gallery KRZiO-Wozshinobi.png| KRZiO-Wozquiz.png| KRZiO-Wozkikai.png| KRZiO-Wozgingawakusei.png| KRZiO-Wozgingataiyo.png| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:TV Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier